The Beginning of a Beautiful Tragedy
by hpmoofrog
Summary: Extension of the beginning of Finding Bo Peep and Her Lost Sheep. More in depth detail of the first time Bo and Woody met. 3-shot. Still not sure if that's even a word. Anywho, Completed!
1. Her name was Bo Peep

Author's notes: So here's the deal. Last story I wrote, _New Years Last Year, _was kind of a downer. I'll give you hint why: That story wasn't completely fictional. Heh, whoopdeedoo. But I'm back in my crazy go lucky mood. And those of you wondering about that one long human fic, I guess I'm going to put that one to bed for awhile unless someone really protests. I've hit a wall there, cause it's hard to decide what "The claw" would be in reality. Yeah, and other stuff too, and whateve. If you have any ideas for me, I would LOVE to hear a line from you! And then shoutouts real quick, lilo, babytails12, and Jdog6789 thanks so much for the reviews! Jdog6789, yeah, it was a little unclear, so maybe I'll go back and edit it to make it more understandable. lilo, aww, thanks! I'm feeling bettah now. Ok, so anyway, this story is about Woody and Bo and a more in depth feeling of their first meeting. It's similar to the one in _Finding Bo Peep and Her Lost Sheep_, but I just had to elaborate on it. Probably gonna be a 3-shot, if such a thing exists…

Sorry for the long Author's notes,

Love,

Hpmoofrog

Oh P.S. don't own any of this stuff.

* * *

What had happened? When had she found herself awake? When did she truly become aware of what was going on around her? The answers were completely unknown. She blinked. How had she done that? She blinked again, and again, and again until her eyelids became sore. Yet, the soreness felt good, like moving something once for the first time.

A tingling started to make itself known where she had blinked. It started to run down her, giving her feeling, and what she somehow came to know what was her body. She had so many questions, even to the extent that she wondered what a question was

Something inside her told her she could move. It was an odd thought, and she was a little nervous, whatever nervous was, but slowly she adjusted anything she could feel. And then, some sort of revelation came to her, something that is never fully understood throughout any person of her kind.

Her name was Bo Peep, and she was a toy.

Sort of.

Voices came from an unknown location. She could not see a thing. Not one sliver of light showed through the dark box she stood in. Bo suddenly felt herself in the box suspended in the air, being carried somewhere. It was put down on something moving, and a series of beeps were heard. Bo was afraid; the beeps were getting closer. The box and herself were right under the source of the noise, and she heard a loud thunderous beep.

And Bo Peep fainted.

* * *

"Honestly guys, the new baby is probably only gonna get bottles and blankets. Besides, if she does by chance get something that is even remotely close to a toy, it will be her toy, not Andy's!" "Another baby means another birthday!" "An even bigger Christmas!" Sheriff Woody Pride sighed. He had been arguing for at least fifteen minutes with the other toys in Andy's room, and none of them seemed to be listening.

"This is a girl we're talking about! If she's anything like Andy's mother, she'll probably be only interested in clothes," said Woody to the other toys behind his makeshift podium. "How would you know?" rang out the voice of Mr. Potato Head. "You don't even know what a young girl is like!" Other voices chimed in agreeing.

Woody rubbed his temples. He had had enough. "Listen, Andy will be coming back any moment now-" They heard footsteps from the hallway. The toys gasped and frantically ran about getting in their places.

Andy burst through his bedroom door, happily galloping along. "Woody!" he exclaimed upon finding his favorite toy on his regular spot on the bed. "Come on, the baby shower is about to start!" Andy grabbed his arm, and they left the room.

"I just hope she doesn't get a meaner dinosaur…"

* * *

Bo's eyes fluttered open. She heard many voices, almost seeming to surround her. How long had she been asleep? The last thing Bo could remember was trembling before the loud noises from earlier, and then fainting.

"How about you open this one next?" said one of the voices. Bo felt the box being lifted again. There was a tearing sound, and then she heard all the voices chatter excitedly. "Look how cute that lamp is!" "She comes off too, so it's easier to clean." "Take it out of the box so we can all see!"

Suddenly the box began to shake, and light started to pour through the top. Bo squinted, but then some sort of instinct told her she needed to freeze. It was easier than she thought it would be; it was a movement just as simple as blinking.

Bo was taken out in a plastic bag. The images were too blurry, but soon she felt the bag being removed, and came face to face with a group of giant people. They all stared at her, admiring the beauty of her details. She was placed on a side table, and put on a little green lamp base. Also attached were sheep, or a sheep. Bo couldn't really tell.

As the people looked at her whom she came to find were ladies, one person stuck out of the crowd. It wasn't a lady either. A little boy at the age of five looked in awe at herself. His boyish charm showed through, and pierced Bo in a way that affected her deeply. The boy's brilliant blue eyes showed plainly through the group of women.

This boy was a child, and she was a toy.

Another revelation came to Bo. She found it strange herself, but she wanted this boy to _play _with her. She started to question her sanity. Through her unmoving eyes, she scanned the boy thoroughly. The little cowboy hat on his head made her want to giggle. Wait, what was a cowboy? And was it even possible for her to talk?

Bo continued to look upon the boy, when his hand, previously hidden behind a chair, came into full view. Hanging down from his hand was…

A toy.

* * *

Woody was getting bored. Andy just stood and watched her mother unwrap everything his new baby sister was going to use. Woody was pretty sure Andy would just go back up to his room eventually before the initial baby shower was over. He would have, too, until he got excited about something.

Woody wanted to see what Andy's mother had just unwrapped, but Andy was holding him behind a chair. The women in the room commented on how cute "it" was. Woody wanted to just believe it was more baby clothes and diapers, but it made him nervous to see Andy so anxious.

Finally Andy shifted, allowing Woody to see whatever everybody was so excited about.

Their frozen eyes seemed to meet, all in one moment. A flood of emotions hit the sheriff all at once. She was… perfect.

She stood upon a lamp base. Her gentle pink and white dress seemed to fit accordingly to her white, gentle skin. Her curves were flawless, and her face was the most beautiful thing the stunned toy had ever seen. Her baby blue eyes were very deep, and somewhat mysterious. Within them they seemed to reveal an interestingly wonderful personality, combined with love, sensibility, and sadness,

As if they knew the beautiful tragedy that would unfold before the two in the following years…

Woody beheld the creature with great delicacy, not ever focusing on anything else. This time he _hoped _Andy would stay for the rest of the baby shower, just so he could look at her for the duration of the time.

Things started to go through his mind. Wonderful, and horrible things. What if she couldn't move and talk? She was only part of a lamp, but she was a porcelain doll. Woody focused his eyes on hers again. There was so much emotion showing through them, that he found it hard to believe that she could not move. However, in the mind, no person or being can be completely one hundred percent sure of something without real proof.

The party lasted on, until finally the last guest left, and Mrs. Davis sat on the couch, exhausted. Andy finally made a move from his spot by the chair, and closely looked at the lamp himself. His mother recognized the childlike gleam in his expression.

She stood to ruffle his hair. "Pretty lamp, isn't it?" she told him. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, if you're a girl. But you know, she would make a good person to save from one-eyed Bart…" Andy added the last part quietly, hinting his interest in the doll. His mother smiled, and sighed. "Andy, porcelain is very easy to break. Besides, she doesn't belong to you."

Andy let out a dejected huff, and gave a sad look towards Mrs. Davis. "I know it's been… hard these past few weeks. With the news about the new baby, and, your father…" she told him, struggling with the words. "I'll tell you what; how about we go to the toy store after I put all of this stuff in my room?"

Andy cheered up a little, and turned to the stairs to get his shoes. He gave one last look, and then ran up to his room. Little did he know that his favorite toy was thinking the same thoughts of himself. _If only._


	2. The little Cowboy

Author's Notes: End of semester is this week, so I might not be doing anything for awhile, but I'll try. Awesome. So yeah, reviews? Please?

She was bored. Bo was lucky that she wasn't put back in the box, but the closet didn't seem much better. She had nothing to do, except pet the sheep that were apparently hers. The boy's mother she had seen earlier occasionally talked in her sleep, so at least Bo could have someone to listen to. Of course, the dreams didn't sound all rainbows and sunshine.

Most of the time they were frightening.

One night Mrs. Davis brought up a subject that made Bo think about the little cowboy doll she had seen a few days ago. And honestly, it did start out a happy dream.

"Henry? What is your definition of love?" Bo heard her mumble that night. The word love intrigued her, like it had a definite meaning in her years to come. "Are you… are you asking me to… Oh, Henry…" What was she talking about?

The night went on, and Bo still didn't know what on Earth she could be talking about, or more specifically, who Henry was.

"Henry, I'm a pregnant woman. Come home safely ok?" _Henry left?_ "Dave? What are you doing here?...What happened to Henry?... No… please no Dave, you have to be joking… Dave please!... I, I knew I shouldn't have let him join the force! Don't tell me to calm down Dave! What am I going to tell Andy? I am going to have this baby in a couple of months! I, I can't do this alone Dave, I just can't! Henry, please…"

Mrs. Davis mumbled the name Henry for a few more moments, and then stopped completely. Bo sat and thought to herself. _Who was Henry? What, happened to him? And more importantly, what did the word love mean? Hadn't she had love for the little boy, Andy, she'd seen a few days back?_

Bo longed for company so bad. She wanted someone to answer her questions. Bo thought about talking to Mrs. Davis, but something told her inside it wasn't right, so she never did. The thought of the cowboy doll, the only other toy she'd ever seen, haunted her thoughts continually.

She snapped out of her mind when a loud crack was heard in the room. Bo looked out of a crack from the closet. Mrs. Davis was still sound asleep. Again she heard the crack. She scanned the room through squinted eyes. Something was lurking in the shadows. Bo saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and she snapped her head around to see if she could spot whatever was in the room.

Her body was filled with terror. Perhaps it was a robber? Or a murderer? What would she do? Mrs. Davis lied there in a very vulnerable way, and Bo herself was much smaller than any human.

Suddenly a thud was heard, and out of the darkness and into the moonlight, given by the window, an object landed. The object was a little cowboy hat.

A little hand extended from out of the shadows, and out crept a whole figure, which Bo froze upon seeing.

It was the little cowboy doll.

* * *

If Woody hadn't felt like an idiot actually entering Andy's mother's bedroom just to see if he could find the porcelain doll he'd seen a few days back, he definitely felt like one now. He'd tripped on one of the creaky boards on the hardwood floor and landed on his face.

Woody reached out to grab his hat that had fallen off in the process. He stood up to recompose himself, and then continued his search. _What am I doing? I don't even know her! She's going to think I'm crazy…_Something else shining in the moonlight caught his eye.

Woody looked at the source, and out peered a little face that was hard to recognize. The face pulled away quickly upon seeing someone had noticed it.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you," whispered Woody. "I'm looking for a certain doll that came on a lamp for a baby shower. Uh, have you seen her?" No response came from the closet. Woody bit his lip. "Is it… um, ok if I come up?" he said. Again, no response came.

A sense of franticness came from both points of view. That feeling is very contagious. It makes the mind panicky, even though the event might not be so panic-worthy. A sense of determination came upon the two though. Longing thoughts wavered and indeed gave Woody the strength to walk any closer towards the closet.

He pushed one of the doors aside, and started to climb the shelving unit. He pulled his head over each one, trying to spot whomever the face belonged to. Finally he made it to a taller shelf, and spotted the very lamp which the porcelain doll belonged to.

If he had a heart, it would have been thumping very hard through his chest. Yet, he did feel a sensation throughout his stuffing that he could not describe. An object was slightly shown behind the lamp itself. With as much bravery as he could muster, he slowly walked towards the other side of the lamp.

Woody's hands were trembling like something else. Why was this so difficult? The white and pink polka-dot dress was seen first, and then the whole gentle figure of the porcelain creature. Woody stood directly in front of her, again seeing the full view of her mysterious and beautiful bright blue eyes. She had an expression of wonder and terror at the same time upon her face.

Suddenly her legs seemed to give out, and she started to fall forward. Woody caught her, but fell down himself. Her cold white skin brushed against his face. She landed on his lap, and then pulled away quickly, not daring to stand up again.

"H-hi, W-Woody I name…" was all Woody could blubber out. The girl gave a small laugh, and then stopped as if shocked she could giggle at all.

Woody cleared his throat. "Ah, heh, um, listen, I'm sorry if I frightened you, it's just…" The utter silence of the room made talking harder. "Er, I saw you at, um, the baby shower, and I just wanted to, well, say…"

Woody tried to stand up. He dusted off his jeans, and extended an arm out to the doll. She took it nervously, and stood up carefully as well. "Be careful Ms… I'm sorry, I don't think I know your name," Woody said boldly.

She was scared immensely, and did not make a movement to speak. "I, I understand. Being a new toy and all, well, it's kind of weird the first time… Don't worry, I had a hard time at first too," said Woody gently.

She still didn't try to speak. Woody sighed. Perhaps she just couldn't talk. "Well, it's nice to, um, meet you anyway. I-" He was cut off by rustling noises coming from Mrs. Davis. He looked at the mother, and then back to the doll. "I've, got to go. See you, um, around?" And Woody quickly jumped down from the cabinets and ran out of the room, leaving the amazed and dazzled porcelain doll above.

* * *

Bo took a breath. She backed up and leaned against the lamp base and tried to comprehend what she had just experienced. For once, she could have talked to someone. She could have asked him questions, and she could have told him her name! But no, she had stood there like a rock.

How strange it is, to feel somewhat of compassion towards another. Bo tried to force the feeling away. After all, Woody was the only other toy she had met. And yet, something compelled her. The way he looked at her eyes, was mind-blowing.

The sheep at her side pawed against her legs anxiously. A thought had come across her mind. _ Something is different about him._

Moonlight seemed to dance across the floor, showing glances of different spots at different parts of the night. Mrs. Davis continued to remain ever restless, but Bo did not focus on the shifting noises. There was only one thought in her head.

_I have to see him again._


	3. The meaning of Love

Author's Notes: Grades, uck. Excuses excuses, blah blah, school, blah blah, all that jazz. Anywho, as soon as this is done, I'm going to be starting on a story called _The Porcelain Cowgirl,_ and I have to say I'm really excited about that one. Just don't let me quit that one ok? Awesome, so here is the last part. I know, it's all cheese-curds and whatever, but what would life be without a little cheese?

* * *

Woody hadn't seen her for a month, at least. For this reason, he was more aggravated at things, and even life at general. How had one mere look crawled under skin? He didn't even know her name! Woody tried to forget desperately, but the thought of her always stayed in his mind. He could feel himself slowly going completely insane.

One day in September, Woody told himself in the morning he wasn't going to think of her at all. And if fact, he was winning. Not one thought came up about the mysterious girl at all.

Until of course he saw her again.

Mrs. Davis came in while Andy was playing. "Look out Woody!" cried Andy in a voice for Slinky. "Oh, hi mom." "Andy can you help me take the baby stuff in here?" she said, expecting what was going to happen next. "What? In here? Is the baby sleeping in here? Will I have to give up my room?" Mrs. Davis sighed. "No, you won't have to give up your room. The baby is just going to stay here for awhile…"

"But mom, I thought you were going to make a room for her!" protested Andy. Mrs. Davis cleared her throat. This was the moment.

"Andy, I know. _We _were, but, things got a little complicated… So I've made a decision. When the baby get's a little bit older, we're going to move," she said hesitantly. Andy responded with an interesting expression of surprise. "We'll have a bigger house, and you can have your own room…" Mrs. Davis was hoping he wouldn't be too upset. But Andy made an action that was unexpected. "Really? Oh wow!"

His mother took a breath of relief. When she was little, she moved around a lot, and she hated it. But Andy seemed excited about the change. _Just like his father._ They moved the baby things into the room, and then left the house to do some shopping.

As soon as they left, all the toys in the room sprung to life, and went about excitedly upon hearing the news. Sure it was going to nerve-racking, trying not to get lost or left behind, but next door lived Sid Phillips. The sooner they moved away from that toy-torturer, the better.

Woody had been laid down on the bed, as usual. He did think about the move a little, and how hectic it was going to be, especially for him. But mostly he thought about seeing _her_ again. He'd done so well as to not think of her whatsoever, but one can find it hard to not think about another when they are a couple feet away.

An expression of excitement lit her face as she observed the room from atop the nightstand. All the different elements tapped into her toy mind. None of the toys below had seemed to notice her, and that made her a little nervous. She looked as if she had contemplated making a noise several times. Luckily she hadn't noticed Woody at all, sitting just a ways away.

He couldn't stop staring at her.

Woody wanted to go and talk to her, but at the same time he didn't. He was oblivious to anything else going on around him. Slinky's voice rang a couple times before Woody actually heard it. "Woody!"

"Oh, uh, what's up Slink?" said Woody still obviously in a trance. "Woody are you ok? I was just going to ask if you wanted to play some checkers…" Woody sighed. "Yeah, Slink, I'll join you." His gaze finally broke away from the doll.

* * *

Bo was overjoyed. She had finally been taken out of the closet and put into an atmosphere where there were all sorts of toys. She wanted so badly to meet them all, and ask them everything she had wondered for the past month. They must have understood. Most of all, she wanted to see the cowboy again. He intrigued her.

Fear came over her, however. Every time she wanted to go down, she was nervous and anxious. After a few minutes of attempts and failures, Bo finally straitened up, took a deep breath, and used the blue shepherd's crook to climb down the desk.

The room was busy, with toys walking about doing their business. Bo suddenly heard close voices that appeared to be coming from the other side of the bed. "Hey Woody, count your pieces. I think we're missing a few." _Woody! He's over there!_ "They're probably under the bed still. I'll look and check." It really was Woody. Bo recognized his voice. She heard movements and mumbles under the bed.

She breathed carefully, and quietly. Bo slowly inched her way towards the edge of the bed. She reached down, and pulled up a tiny bit of the bed obstructing her view. There he was all right. Bo didn't dare mutter a word.

There was a little bit of dust under the bed.

Suddenly Bo felt a sensation in her nose. It wasn't exactly pleasant. She started to breath heavily. Something tickled her nose, and it was driving her crazy. And then… "Ah, ah, ACHOO!"

Her eyes grew as big as plates. She held her mouth, and let go of the bedding. Bo tried to remain completely silent. The movement under the bed ceased. And then she heard footsteps, coming closer and closer to her. Bo panicked. She wanted to run away as fast as she could, but something held her there, like a magnetic force from somewhere unknown.

A face peeked up from under the bed. Bo didn't know what to say. She was determined to say something, but she didn't know how to say 'hello' or 'howdy-do,' so she went strait to what had been on her mind for a while now. "What did you want to say?" Bo said quickly and softly.

Woody slowly revealed himself from under the bed completely, and trembled a tiny bit. Bo didn't notice however. He looked ultimately confused. "Um… What?" Bo closed her eyes, and talked smoothly. "A while ago when you first talked to me, you said that you saw me at the baby shower, and that you just wanted to say something to me, the reason you came, but you didn't finish."

Bo was surprised at how well she was doing. Her voice cracked a tiny bit at first, it being her first time really speaking after all. Woody was absolutely flabbergasted. "Uh, well, I mean," he stumbled.

Bo sighed. Upon seeing he had no answer, she went onto the second thing she had wanted to tell him. "My name is Bo Peep," she said, and then gave a bright smile. Bo looked around the room with adoration. "This, this is the little boy's room. Andy. It's wonderful!" She found herself warming up to this cowboy.

She snapped her head back quickly when she heard a loud _"You're my favorite deputy!"_ Woody was scrambling to recompose himself. The pull-string on his back had caught on the bed, and when he moved forward, he found the expression bursting out of his voice box. Bo giggled.

"You know Woody? You're my favorite deputy too!" Woody only stared. He held his pull-string behind his back, like defending it in case she _herself_ wanted to pull it.

Bo had an instinct to do something. Something, daring. She enjoyed messing with this sheriff, and if this didn't make him redder than a tomato, nothing would. Bo walked toward him shaking her hips in a feminine matter. How she had managed to learn so much about the world in the dark closet was unknown, but Bo certainly had gained a way of grabbing someone's attention.

Bo walked up, making Woody back away himself. He hit the bed, realizing there was nowhere else to go. She thought it was funny. The first time they met, Bo was the one who was nervous and silent. This time, however, it was _his_ turn.

"Well, whatever reason you came to see me," she said softly, "Thanks." And she went away, slightly giggling to herself in a wonderful daze.

It would only be a few more months until she would truly learn the meaning of 'love.'


End file.
